Will you be my Valentine?
by Chowdergal
Summary: Edward north is lonely on Valentine's day, who could possibly cheer him up but his own brother?


**Will you be my Valentine? **

~North/South~

_So I wanted to do a one shot with my oc the confederate states of America (Alvin) and my good friend hootpoop 12s oc, Edward, who is the north/union. So yeah, I dedicate this one to her. *cough* enjoy!_

Edward looked around the house. What to do, what to do…

Well for starters, he had already did his chores and paperwork that had been needed to be done and he was very very bored. He was so caught up in his thought that he accidentally bumped into the nearest table containing a picture. It fell and broke. Edward swore outloud and kneeled down and picked up the broken up picture of him and Alvin when they were younger. Both of them appeared to be happier with each other than they were smiled. Oh how that had brought back memories. He remembered that day, when the man that had drawn their portrait had to do it all over again because Alivn would wouldn't stop fidgeting. In some ways, the north could still hear his little brother's high pitched calling out to him, telling him he wanted to go to the park, or spend some time with him when he had lots of work to do. He rubbed the picture of his brother's face slightly, wondering if those days would ever come back to reality. It was impossible however, those days were long gone. A few shards of glass punctured his skin, causing him to drop the frame in pain. He didn't bother to pick it up a second time. It just layed there, letting his blood stain the glass. instead he found tears streaming down his face. Not from physical, but emotional pain that was tearing at his heart.

"Alvin, why'd you have to leave me?" he cried to himself.

"Edward, is everything alright?"

Edward turned around, his attention had turned to the source of the voice, half hoping it was his brother. No such luck. Who hovered over him was Alfred instead. Wiping away all evidence of crying, he gave a slight nod.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Alfred…"

Alfred turned his head to the side. Technically, he had stopped by to say hello and wish him a happy valentine's day, but instead he had found him in distress. Naturally, as a hero should, he wanted to know what the exact problem was.

"You sure? You look awfully sad."

"I said I'm fine Alvin." Edward managed to say without spewing out more tears. The last shakey word however, had given it all away. Alfred blinked. The North had just called him Alvin instead of Alfred. True, Alvin di resemble America more than Edward did, with his glasses and hair, but even he wouldn't have made a mistake like that. Calmly, he offered a hand on his shoulder.

"All right, tell me what's the matter."

Edward did the best he could to hide his sorrow. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough to keep Alfred from seeing it. Turning to America, he burst out;

"I-It's Alvin Alfred! I can't stop thinking about him! Everywhere I look, all I see and think of is him; I don't know what it means…it's confusing…but I think I love Alvin more than a brother!" He buried his face in his already tear stained hands. "I don't know what to do…"

"I know exactly how you feel when you love someone, but you can't tell it." said the American sofly.

Edward looked up at his cartaker.

"America, I don't think _I can_ tell him. Alvin still hates me for what I did to him"

America reached into his pocket and pulled out a Valentine's day card.

"Here," he said handing it to the northerner. " let this make it up to him. I was going to give it to someone else, but it seems you need it a lot more than I do." Edward raised his eyes.

"For what?" he questioned. Alfred shrugged and walked away from the man. Edward sighed and looked at theclock. If he was going to do this, it was going to have to be now.

--

Edward made it to the plantation house at half past 3. He hesitated on knocking on the door and clutched the valentine close to his chest. What if…

No. There was no time for what if. He could do this by himself. He wasn't backing out now, not when he'd gotten this far! He knocked on the door rather confiedently and then waited patientatly for a reply.

After a few moments the door flew wide open. All that confidence Edward had had evaporated. His heart skipped a beat.

There Alvin was, as decent and as flawless (besides the freakles) as ever standing at the doorway with a readless expression.

"Hello Edward, what brings you here?" Edward shuffled his feet like a shy boy would on his first date. Alvin's face had said nothing but, the tone in Alvin's voice suggested that he was still mad at him.

"Well…I haven't seen you since you surrendered-"

In an instant after he had said that, the door slammed shut. Edward tried knocking on the door once more. The door opened again, but this time Alvin came back with a scowl. The Civil war man Edward knew too much.

"I'm busy, I don't have time for your gloating."

"I just want to talk to you."

"You probably want to lecture me on again don't you? I'm not a child anymore Edward, I can make decisions for myself."

"N-no! That's not it! I-gah!" The north ran his hands through his hair in fustration. "why is it so hard to talk to you?!" Alvin sneered.

"Why is it so hard to get rid of-"

With no warning at all, Edward grabbed Alvin by the waist and pulled him close. He let his lips meet with the south's. Alvin pulled away in shock.

"Edward, what the devil is your problem?!"

"Alvin, I confess. I love you more than I should… A lot more. You're not just a brother to me anymore, you're much more than that now…" said Edward softly looking for any hint of feeling in his own brother's dark blue eyes. When he couldn't find any, he took out the valentine America had given him. He hadn't it to the paralized south. "It's not much…but will you accept me as your valentine this year?"

Alvin didn't say another word. For some reason, he had been expecting this. Edward sighed sadly and nodded. "I understand, see you around Alvin."

He turned on his heels and walked away. Before he got to the gate, Alvin's voice came ringing out.

"Edward, hold on."

The north turned around half hopeful that the boy had changed his mind about him. Alvin opened his mouth, then closed it several times before saying…

"J-just be careful out there, I here it's going to be very rainy later on." Edward nodded, heartbroken.

--

"He said yes right?" asked America eagarly. Edward slid past the american and went into his room without saying a word. He sank down to his knees and began crying his heart out. "He didn't accept, he didn't accept…"

"Oh stop crying Ed, it's not proper for a man to show his tears." Came the voice. Edward perked up and turned to see his little brother standing there.

"A-Alvin?" The south merely gave him a little smile and tossed a chocolate valentine at him. He blushed at the north who blinked in surprise.

" Yeah I followed you home. I…don't know how to approach this situation at all, but I thought that would be suitable."

"You don't have to be proper and sophisticated all the time Al." the north teased slightly, forgetting his worries from just seemed to disappear whenever the south was around. "Even I wasn't that serious…"

"Ugh, I finally give you a valentine and you just make fun of me!" moaned Alvin. Endward stood up and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Ah… there's the child Alvin in you I used to know, whatever happened to him?" Alvin glared.

" War happened," he hissed. " I got older and thousands of lives were destroyed because you wouldn't leave me alone."

"You had no right to leave." Stated Edward, his tone getting big brother serious. "Do you have any idea what me and Alfred went through during those years? Do you know what_ I _felt personally?" Alvin turned away.

"Alvin, don't you dare turn away from me, we need to talk this out."

"What is there to talk about?" spated Alvin.

"I confess, you don't care, than you show up and give me the valentine. I don't get it; do you hate me or love me?!" Alvin whipped around and smacked him hard on the without waiting for Edward's reaction, he reached up and gave a short kiss on his lips.

"I hate you and I love you." He whispered gently into his brother's ear, "And I'm just as confused as you are…" Edward's heart fluttered and tingles went down his spine. So he did feel the same… Edward gave him a kiss and Alvin happily embraced it until he pushed Edward away. It was hard…

"Ed…this is incest…this is wrong…I'm your brother…my people…"

"…will have to deal with it." Finished Edward, pulling him in for another kiss. He wasn't going to let him get away from him, not now… He wanted him so much…

"No Ed-" Alvin stopped. Ed had torn of his brother's glasses and threw them across the room. Everything was now blury to the south.

"You can't judge what you can't see…how do you know what you can't see is wrong?" Edward whispered.

Alvin tried to pull away, but Edward had him. "Please trust me…learn to trust me…" Alvin stopped fidgeting, he couldn't resist him as much as he tried. He stared at the blury figure. Alvin gave into his brother's wish.

"Alright. Make me trust you."

Close to midnight, Alfred peered in on the two who were in their embraced in a hug. They had fallen asleep.

"Aw..isn't that cute?" he said and closed the door back up. Edward woke up and smiled warmly.

_"Oh thank you brother." _

Alvin who was half way awake, smiled back.

_"You're welcome."_

**The End**

_Review!_


End file.
